Promise (A One Direction Fanfic)
by Nightdream19606
Summary: "Live you life to the fullest, baby girl. Fall in love with someone, and love them as much as I loved you mother. I know you can make your mother and I proud while we watch over you. But my beautiful Bella, try and be strong. I love you baby." The last words my father told me before he passed. Hi, I'm Bella, and this, is just the beginning.
1. Bella's Background READ BEFORE CH 1

Bella is a 18 nearly 19 year old sophomore at New York University. When Bella was ony a year old, Jordyn, her mother was diagnosed with a serious cause of brest cancer. Her blood wasn't healthy enough for chemo theropy, so they had to pull the plug. Bella of course didn't understand this, she only knew that she grew up with out a mother and she died from brest cancer. Freshman year of high school things got tough for her, she wasn't old enough to work yet, her father, Steven, was struggling with the bills and needed to to take on two jobs.

Bella was smart, she did well in school. Eventually she met Marie and instantly became best friends. They always hung out.

Bell began to write stories, reflecting her situation, but would trash them before anyone had a chance to read them. A year laterher father took an overtime shift at the factory. He didn't realize that there was a massive chemical leak and was later diagnoised with an uncurable lung diease. Bella and her father couldn't afford all the extra bills. Steven soon wrote a will, giving all the belongings to Bell and selling the house. The money would go into her account for college.

His last wish was for her to live a good life, for her to be happy and fall in love. Bella couldn't believe what was happening. She lost everything. No grandparents, no aunts, no uncles, no sibblings, and now no parents. She was completely alone.

The house sold and she sold everything she couldn't keep. Richard and Layla Anderson, Marie's parents, took in Bella and treated her like their own.

Bell wanted to forget about everything, she began to through all her frustration into writing, poems, songs, and novels. Non of which got to see anything but the trash. Marie and Levi, Marie's older brother, listened t Bella's singing and wnated her to try for all different types of shows. Bella of course didn't want to do that, she took singing lessons from ages 4-14. She just wantedit as a hobby for now.

Then she heard of the band One Direction, she loved them. She owns all their songs. Has posters, a phone case, their movies. She's read all their books. She loves them, they put a smile on her face when she listens to their music.

Marie and Bella soon graduate high school. Marie's parents gift Bella with a lovely little boy kitten, and gift Marie with enough money to get a months rent in an apartment for two in  
NYC. Both girls' dreams are to go to New york university, they tried hard all high school and eventually got excepted and move to New York City.

They have a normal and fun freshman year of college, Bella studies Literature. She strives t become an author, a poet, a song writer. MArie wants to become an artist. They balance each other out. Marie the girly funky one, and Bella the nerdy skater one.

Bella begins to have dreams of her parents, of the days she saw them die. Of everything. She hasn't had a happy dream she can rememebr in a while. Only the nightmares, or she doesn't dream at all. Yet she keeps a smile on her face. She doesn't let Marie see the pain in her blue eyes. But she just got a job at a book store and loves it, she loves her boss Ashley, too.

To keep her mind off everything, and the fact that her father's death anneversay is only a month away, Bella reads the books. Ashley doesn't mind though, it allows the costumers to have a good recommendation to buy loads of books.

A quarter of the way through Marie and Bella's sophomore year at NYU is where the story beings.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"DUN. DUN. DUN. DUNDUNDUN. DUNDUNDUN." My imperial march alarm goes off, and I groan, loudly.

Why the hell does my alarm go off so early on Saturday. I scratch my head and move my crazy brown hair out of my face... _Right _I have a, as in singular, morning class on Saturday. _Morning. Class. On Saturday. _Sometimes I think that my counselor is trying to kill me. I'm a sophomore in New York University, so I guess I should be used to this by now. I squeeze my eyes shut and wish that my alarm is messing up again. Then, I open my blue eyes wide when I hear banging on my door.

"BELLA. GET YOUR ASS UP IT'S 6 O'CLOCK. I'M SHOWERING"

I bolt up right, and look around my room. It might be rather small, but I have everything I need here. I get up and make my bed. Rainbow polka dot sheets, folded just right. Black comforter, falling evenly on all four sides of my bed. Two back pillows, laying down at the head of my bed. Lastly a big, fuzzy, white circle pillow, sitting on top of the black pillows. Perfect. I stand back and squint, attempting to look at how well my bed came out. Right my glasses.

I then walk over to the left of my bed where my nightstand is, and unplug my phone from the iHome. Then fiddle around the top drawer for my glasses. "_Finally_" I whisper to myself. I put my glasses on and stroll out of my room across the hall to the bathroom Marie and I share.

Marie and I have been best friends since freshman year of high school. When my dad passed away sophomore year, I moved in with her family, The Andersons. They are the closest thing to family I have left. I love sharing an apartment with her. She's my best friend, almost my sister... but she takes forever and a day in the bathroom.

"MARIEEE! YOU KNOW I HAVE CLASS IN A LITTLE OVER AN HOUR WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SHOWER FIRST!" I yell at her while I bang my fist continuously against the bathroom door.

"Because you're a slow poke and _can't_ leaving your room on time." She sings to me through the door. I groan. Of coarse shes uses the fact that I'm a perfectionist against me. I can't complain, I don't ever leave my room on time because everything needs to be perfect first.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE YOUR CLASSES UNTIL TOMORROW.!" I yell at her, trying to get my point across. That's never the case. We always fight over this. Typical girl problems. I look down at my phone, _shittt. _It's already 6:30. "I guess I'll just shower tomorrow. I still need to get ready and stop for a tea at Starucks on my way to class!" I tell her and turn on my heels to enter my room, almost tripping over Tom, my adorable Kitty that Marie's parents got me for my 18th birthday. I love my little Thomas O'Malley. He's everything you want in a cat, medium sized, medium length hair, cuddly, lazy, and loves people.

"Sorry Mister," I say looking down at Tom as I reach down to pet his head. He pushes he face into my hand and meows. "Love you too, Tom." I smile slightly, and close the door behind us.

I close my eyes shut, then flip on my light switch. Slowly I open my eyes again, allowing them to adjust without them hurting. They slowly focus and I see my dresser, right where it always is, across the end of my bed. I trudge over and open the top left drawer and pull out my white Nirvana tee. Then I take out my gray leggings from the drawer directly below it. Comfy, and cute. Perfect for this in-between seasons weather, summer into fall.

I throw on my clothes, and run a comb through my long chocolate brown my hair. My hair is so thick and tangles so easily I can't even say 'run a comb through'. My comb is like a warrior, it battles all the tangles, and then my hair is still wavy. I spray in my texture spray and scrunch my hair a couple times, to help show my natural loose curls.

Next, my make up; foundation, BB cream, and powder on my face. For my eyes, I put on my white eyeshadow on the inner corners, then the gray, then a little bit of darker gray on the outer edge. I then do eye liner on my water line up until where the white eyeshadow is. Then I curl my eye lashes and put on two coats of mascara on the top and bottom lashes.

I do my deodorant, and two sprays of perfume. Then I grab my ring. Marie and I got matching "sister" rings freshman year. I grab my phone, 7:15, I still have time. I pick up my bag and house keys and run to the door.

"BYE MARIE I'LL BE BACK LATER. LOVE YOU!" I shout behind me and run out the door before I can even hear her reply.

On my way down the street to class, I stop in Starbucks and grab my Chi Tea Latte I've been wanting all morning. Then I waltz on down to NYU. Ready to start off my Saturday... with a "_wonderful"_ lecture on literature.

Finally it's over. God, Mr. B sure can talk. But he had a good point. All of us have a hidden talent, al of us can do what we want if we put our minds to it. I should try writing a novel again. And that's the last sip of my tea finished.

I plug my ear buds into my phone, and turn on my "Walk to Work" play list. The perfect mixture of one Direction and Blink182. I glance in store windows as I pass them by. I heard One Direction was going to be in NYC during my birthday, next week. I hope I can afford tickets to see them. That's my dream. They're all so cute and funny. Especially Harry. I look down at my plain white phone case and read the black letters. "LOL UR NOT HARRY STYLES" I love this case. I smile as my phone shuffles to one of their new songs. I can't help but sing along.

"The Story of my life, I take her home. I drive all night, to keep her warm; and time, is frozen."

I finish the chorus as I'm a block away from the book store. Hmm, that's weird. I feel like people are watching me. I look around. Hmm, I must have been singing kind of loud because when I turn my head to the left, there is a couple staring at me wide eyed.

I'm a pretty good singer, Marie and Levi, Marie's older bother, think I'm fantastic though. I always loved singing, and took lesson for many years to learn how to properly breath and control my voice. But I still don't think I'm "fantastic".

I just smile and nod at them. I cross the street, and enter the book store. I unplug my ear buds and turn the music off. I look up to see Ashley, my boss, staring at me, with a smile on her beautiful freckled face, and her dirty blonde hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Bell, there's a new book in, I saved you a copy because I knew you'd love it." she smiles and states sweetly. The store's still closed. It's a pretty good sized book store, filled with books. I've read almost all of them.

I smile in return, " Ash, you don't need to do that. But thanks so much. I needed something to read." I say sweetly grabbing my apron and throwing the loop over my head. "Where'd you leave it" I ask, tilting my head slightly to the left.

"Over at the cash register, I need you to set it up for the day." She says and flips the sign on the door to open. "I'm going out today to meet with my wedding planner, can you manage alone for a couple hours?"

"Of course Ash!" I say tied the back ofthe apron on myslef. I'm so happy for her. She has her own business and is now starting her family. Her husband-to-be is just lovely, and supports her very much. She smiles and waves good bye as she heads out the door.

_Hmm... I need to get the register ready, and sweep out front, and put away the new books, and then the rest is up to how many customers we get today..._

But before I do any of that I head to the back and get the store's music situated. A wide variety of music, for the wide variety of costumers we get. I head over to the register and check in. Everything seems to be going smoothly. I then sweep out front of the store and smile politely at people passing by. I turn around and walk back into the store.

No one's here yet so I go over to the cart of new book and begin sorting them. Fantasy, SciFy, Adventure, Romance, Non Fiction, Children's. The cart is filled with so many new books, Ash must have just gotten a huge shipment.

I create piles of books around the cart then take the biggest stack and start to organize the by the last name of the author, saving fantasy for last. Those books are my favorite. If I save them for last I can take my time with them and look for books I want to read before returning them so costumers can purchase them. Me reading most of the stores selection of books helps with the sales, I tell them my honest opinion of the book and who I think would enjoy it. If they don't seem to happy about it, then I recommend a book to them. We always sell what we should be selling. You're welcome Ashley!

And hour has past since she's left me alone. No costumers. Well it's also only 10:30 in the morning...on a Saturday. People don't usually come this early. HEY, I forgot we started to sell comic books and mangas. Gosh I love this place. It's my heaven. Where I get inspiration. Speaking of inspiration... I still have no idea what to write. I mean I could write my story, but I would never be able to finish that... I'd just cry and get into a bad place... or I could...

The bell of the front door of the book store rings and I know a costumer is here. I stand up and leave my beautiful stack of fantasy books; The last stack remaining. And jump down the three steps to the front door to greet our first costumer of the day. I see a tall, skinny figure leaving the store... Guess they decided not to give the store a chance. Bummer.

I prance back up to my stack and continue organizing it. I found a book I kind of want to read. But I put it back, remembering that Ashley left me a book somewhere by the register. I dust myself off, from sitting criss-cross on the ground and go to look for that book.

It's hard finding a book you don't even know the title to. _Why didn't I ask her the title_. Ergggggg. Okay I found it. I don't even look at the title or author. Fantasy, perfect! I put it in the pocket of my apron. I straighten out my name tag and tie my hair into a messy pony tail. Okay time to get down to business.

I sit in one of the couches by the door. It was my idea to put these here, so people could tell if they like a book before leaving, they can sit and read it. I open up the book and begin to read. Not even two chapters into the book a small group of girls enter the store.

"Hi, um we were wondering if you guys..." she glances around the empty store, "If _you _sold a book about One Direction..." the little red head speaks up. They are all not a day over 13. Cuties.

"Actually we just got a new shipment! Would you like me to show you girls where to find them?"  
I say with a smile while I stand up. They all nod vigorously. I show the group of four girls where the books about my favorite band are.

_Up the stairs and two isles to the left. The non fiction section. Third grouping over, second shelf down._ I remind myself, then point at the books. " Right here girls, we have the older book and the newer book. I've read both of them. I'm a huge fan too!" I say smiling at them.

They return the smile and thank me for showing them where they are. I turn on my heels to leave them to look around, and the red head speaks up again. "You know, they are in a hotel a couple blocks down right now. They are staying until the end of November..." I turn around and meet her eyes.

"Really? I didn't think they were coming for another week!" I can't stop smiling. I she nods at me and I hop down the stairs with a smile spread across my face. I plop onto the counter of the register and wait to check them out. A few minutes later I see four girls quietly squealing about their finds. They all have both books in their hands. This is a good sale for me on a slow day. 8 books in under ten minutes. I love fan girl groups. Hehehe.

They all leave and say goodbye on their way out. I smile politely and go back over to the couch to try and make a dent in the book. Just as they leave the door swings open and a short skinny girl with straight blonde hair, half up with a lace bow on the back runs in. I love this outfit on her. Her light wash jeans and white flowy take top with red roses and matching red rose earrings. She's always so fashionable.

"BELL BELL BELL BELLLLLLL GUESS WHO GOT HER BEST FRIEND MEET AND GREET PASSES FOR HER 19th BIRTHDAY NEXT WEEK!" Marie nearly screams in my face not even letting me stand.

"AHH I LOVE YOU MARIE!" I say back at her and jump up to hug her tightly. She whips out the two passes, and I can't stop smiling. I hug her one more time and kiss her check. "Marie you're literally the best friend slash sister ever." I smile and she hugs me tighter.

"Bella I want you to always be happy, you've gone through so much you deserve to meet your favorite band." She smiles and we pull back from our hug, "Plus I _REALLY_ want to hug Niall." she adds with wink.

"Of course you do Marie! I totally ship you guys!" I tell her winking back. "Hey, my shift ends when Ash gets back, I'll be home soon. Can you grab pizza, and get a movie ready for our Saturday Movie Nights?" I ask with my baby voice and big puppy dog eyes.

"Erm...Actually Bell..." Uh oh... I'm going to be alone... It sounds babyish but I can't stand the feeling of being alone. I think to myself as I feel my face drop. Marie takes a breath and looks at me, "I got a raise today and we _NEED _new outfits for next week!" I embrace her in a bear hug. "If you let me girly you up a bit I'll pay." she adds cheekily.

"MARIE THANK YOU SO MUCH! AHHHHH" I say just below a scream and we pull away from our hug. "And fine. Just this one time! But I get to wear my converse!" I smile widely and she reruns it.

I grab the book Ashley chose for me and put it back in my apron. And tell Marie to go look around until Ash gets back. A few minute later as I'm turning overything off, ready to clos the store, just as Ashley strolls in with a smile on her face. "Good day Ash?" I ask.

"OF COURSE! We get to close early and the wedding is almost completely planed!" She says while jumping up and down. "I'll take care of everything else, Bella. Thank you so much. How many books did you sell?" She questions and looks around the store.

"8 books total, I put away the new books, swept the front door, and set up music for the next couple days!" I exclaim and Ash smiles at me and pulls me into a hug.

"You're a huge help. Thanks Bella. Take the next couple days, I'm going to be closing the store until Monday to get more planing in, I'll pay you still." She whispers and hands me a for my work today, tomorrow, and Monday. I tear up from all the excitement of the day.

"Thanks Ash." I whisper and take the apron off, and grab my purse as well as the book. "Come on Marie! We're leaving!" I say, "Oh and good luck planning!" I add to Ashley and walk out the store, Marie trotting after. Time to shop, I'm meeting One Direction.


End file.
